RUN WITH ME
by december28
Summary: Pegang ia erat atau aku akan membawanya bersamaku . "Apa aku…mundur saja? Bagaimana menurutmu hyung?" "Kau mencintainya?" Kibum mengangguk tanpa berfikir, ia mencintai Minho..sangat. "Kalau begitu…jangan menyerah, Pertahankan cintamu dan bahagialah" . Onkey Jinkibum SHINee YAOI! Typooo! Don't like don't read :) ! Chapter: 1 . Reviewnya yaaa (o.o)9


**RUN WITH ME**

 **.**

 **.**

December28

.

Cast: Lee Jinki/ Onew – Kim Kibum/ Key

Choi Minho, Lee Taemin, Kim Jonghyun

 **.**

Genre: Romance

 **.**

Warning: YAOI=BOYXBOY, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Onkey Jinkibum Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

 **.**

..

"Model dan actor Choi Minho akan memulai debutnya sebagai penyanyi dan mengeluarkan single terbaru-"

Pip.

"Kenapa dimatikan?" Minho melebarkan matanya kesal kearah Jinki yang membuka kacamatanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Fokus pada jadwal pembacaan naskah, kau tidak perlu menonton berita-berita itu"

"Kenapa?"

Jinki menutup bukunya dan memukul kepala Minho yang melebarkan matanya bertambah kesal.

"Berita baik akan keluar saat kau bekerja keras, jadi tidak perlu menonton berita itu jika kau sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik"

"Tapi tetap saja-" Minho menggigit rotinya kasar dan mendelik kearah Jinki dengan matanya yang besar.

Jinki tertawa kecil dan menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Minho yang membacanya dengan bibir melengkung sebal.

"Jadi waktu kosongku tidak ada hari ini"

"Hng"

"Aku perlu bertemu dengan Taemin, kau tau itu hyung"

Jinki diam dan memandang Minho yang tengah tertawa kecil seakan membayangkan waktu indah yang akan dilaluinya dengan Taemin diwaktu luangnya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Kibum?"

Senyum Minho hilang saat mendengar pertanyaan Jinki, ia mengangkat bahunya seakan tak perduli.

"Kau akan habis jika hal ini sampai tercium media Minho-ya"

Minho tertawa dan mengulurkan segelas air putih pada Jinki.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja selama aku memiliki manajer sepertimu hyung"

Jinki mendesah kasar, menatap tak setuju pada Minho tertawa lebar dan meraih ponselnya untuk berchat ria dengan seseorang yang Jinki yakin Lee Taemin.

"Hubungi Kibum jika kau punya waktu, dia mungkin menunggu kabar darimu"

Minho mengangguk seadanya, kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya dan menganggap seruan Jinki seperti hal yang tidak penting.

Jinki tak bisa menegur Minho lebih dari ini, dia tau batasannya sebagai manajer Minho yang terkenal dan dicintai banyak orang.

Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan satu pesan.

" _ **Aku akan menemuimu di jam makan siang"**_

Satu menit kemudian pesan baru masuk, sudah Jinki duga. Orang itu akan dengan cepat membalas pesannya.

" _ **Terima kasih Jinki hyung~"**_

Jinki tersenyum kecil, meraih jaketnya dan berbalik menatap Minho.

"Aku akan kembali setelah jam makan siang, bersiaplah dan jangan tertidur"

Minho tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat jemarinya membentuk lambang "OK" kearah Jinki.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?"

Jinki diam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Kencan"

"Woah! Dengan siapa?"

Jinki tidak menjawab, dengan cepat memakai jaketnya dan keluar dari apartemen Minho.

" _Dengan kekasihmu.."_ Seru Jinki di dalam hati.

…..

Jinki melihatnya, Kibum yang tengah meminum milkshakenya dalam damai.

Sesekali kepalanya bergerak tenang mengikuti alunan lagu yang keluar dari headset di telinganya.

Ia menggigit kukunya dan tersenyum kecil.

Rambut pirangnya terlihat halus dengan tambahan warna jingga di bagian depan poninya.

Jinki bisa menebak Kibum mengecat rambutnya sendiri, pemuda itu memang suka hal-hal aneh semacam itu.

Kepala Kibum mendongak dan tertawa lebar saat melihat Jinki yang berdiri tak jauh dari mejanya.

"Hyung~" ia melambai dan tersenyum cerah kearahnya.

Jinki melangkah dalam diam dan menarik kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Kibum, dalam jarak sedekat ini Jinki bisa mencium aroma lemon lembut dari tubuh pemuda ini.

"Kau…pasti sibukkan hyung, aku minta maaf"

Ia berkedip bagai anak kucing yang kehilangan pemiliknya, mata beningnya menatap Jinki dan membuatnya kembali masuk ke dalam sihir seorang Kim Kibum.

"Ini jam makan siang, tidak masalah"

Kibum tersenyum lega, ia menarik tasnya dan meraih sebuah kotak berwarna perak dari dalam tasnya.

Ia mengulurkan kotak itu pada Jinki dan menatap memohon pada Jinki.

"Aku…titip ini untuk Minho, kau tau sulit untuk menemuinya sekarang karena dia sibuk"

Jinki diam tak menanggapi, hanya menatap kotak itu dan Kibum bergantian.

"Aku meneleponnya tapi ia bilang sedang sibuk menghafal scenario untuk dramanya"

" _Ia sedang berada di apartemennya dan sibuk menghubungi Lee Taemin"_

Jinki tidak bisa mengatakan itu terus terang pada Kibum yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Bisa aku menitipkan ini hyung?"

Jinki meraih kotak itu dan membukanya, menatap gamang kearah gelang berwarna perak di dalamnya.

"Aku yang merancangnya sendiri, hadiah untuk merayakan 3 tahun hubungan kami"

Kibum tertawa sumbang dan memainkan gelas milkshake di atas meja.

"Minho melupakannya"

"Dia..sibuk"

Kibum mendongak saat mendengar seruan Jinki lalu mengangguk banyak-banyak.

"Tentu, aku tau. Karena hyung yang mengatakan aku mempercayainya"

Jinki menahan nafasnya saat melihat Kibum yang tertawa dengan hidung yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Apa aku…mundur saja? Bagaimana menurutmu hyung?"

Jinki tau Kibum ingin menangis keras hari ini, Kibum mengacak rambutnya dan kembali tertawa walau Jinki tau Kibum sedang tidak ingin tertawa.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Kibum mengangguk tanpa berfikir, ia mencintai Minho..sangat.

"Kalau begitu…jangan menyerah, Pertahankan cintamu dan bahagialah"

Kibum mendongak mendengar seruan Jinki, mengusap kasar air matanya dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Terima kasih hyung~"

Jinki tersenyum kecil dan dengan ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Kibum yang dingin.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan saat menangis"

Kibum tertawa lebar dan menggosok matanya yang memerah.

"Aku harus kembali ke butik hyung"

Jinki mengangguk, mengacak rambut Kibum dan tersenyum kecil.

"Pergilah.."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku akan pergi setelah menghabiskan kopiku"

Kibum bangkit dan melambai pada Jinki yang membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

Menatap gelas kopinya yang belum ia sentuh sejak tadi, Jinki memejamkan matanya dan mendesah.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya padamu…tentang Minho yang berselingkuh dengan orang lain"

…..

Pagi pukul 6 Jinki sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Minho dan memencet kode sandi yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Ia melangkah masuk dan berkedip kaget saat melihat keadaan apartemen Minho yang berantakan di sana sini.

"Minho-ya!"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, keadaan apartemen hening dan Jinki sadar bahwa Minho belum bangun dari tidurnya.

Jinki meraih jaket dan celana Minho yang tergeletak di sofa lalu melamparnya ke dalam mesin cuci.

"Anak ini benar-benar-"

Cklek.

"Minho kau-"

Jinki berbalik dan berkedip bingung saat menemukan orang lain yang keluar dari dalam kamar Minho, Taemin dengan kemeja hitam besar keluar dan menatap canggung kearah Jinki.

"Itu…aku.."

"Kau, Lee Taemin kan?"

Taemin mengangguk kecil, berusaha menarik turun kemejanya untuk menutupi pahanya yang terlihat.

Jinki pernah bertemu pemuda ini berkali-kali tapi belum pernah melihatnya sedekat ini.

Rambut pirangnya tampak kacau dan bibir merah pemuda ini bengkak, dengan melihatnya saja Jinki tau apa yang terjadi semalam.

Jinki membuka coat panjangnya dan menyerahkannya pada Taemin yang menatapnya heran.

"Aku tau kau tidak nyaman bertemu denganku dalam keadaan seperti ini"

"Maaf, aku-"

"Pakai itu" Jinki menatap kasihan kearah Taemin yang tersenyum kecil.

"Aku dan Minho hyung mabuk semalam, karena itu…"

"Aku akan memasakkan sup, kau bisa tunggu atau bersihkan tubuhmu jika kau-" Jinki bahkan tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya saat melihat Taemin yang berdiri kikuk dengan coat panjang miliknya yang ia tutup rapat-rapat.

Jinki dengan cepat berbalik kearah dapur dan meninggalkan Taemin yang membelai coat Jinki di tubuhnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil dan berlarian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

…..

"Jinki hyung…aku benar?"

Jinki mengangguk dan menyerahkan semangkuk sup kearah Taemin yang sudah membersihkan dirinya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih segar dengan rambut yang ia gosok dengan handuk.

"Aku masih menggunakannya, karena pakaianku-" yang Taemin maksudkan adalah coat hitam Jinki, ia masih menggunakannya dan tersenyum canggung kearah Jinki yang mengangkat bahunya seakan itu bukan hal besar.

"Minho hyung belum bangun.."

"Katak itu akan bangun saat perutnya lapar, kau makanlah dulu. hanya ini yang bisa aku buat. Penjaga apartemen baru akan datang siang hari nanti"

Taemin mengangguk menurut, mulai menyendokkan sup buatan Jinki dan mengunyahnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku mengatakan ini untuk kebaikanmu juga Taemin-ah.. Lain kali berhati-hatilah karena kau dan Minho bekerja di bidang yang sama, kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Taemin mengangguk.

"Kau…sering bertemu Minho?"

"Beberapa kali, di apartemenku atau.."

"Hotel?"

Taemin mengangguk kecil, ia mengusap wajahnya dan tidak berani menatap wajah Jinki.

"Aku mengerti hal-hal seperti itu, tapi berhati-hatilah"

"Aku tau Minho hyung sudah memiliki kekasih"

Jinki diam tak merespon, tapi tatapan matanya terus menatap Taemin yang mengusap tengkuknya.

"Aku mengerikan bukan?"

Jinki menuangkan segelas susu dan menyodorkannya pada Taemin.

"Makanlah makananmu, aku akan mengantarmu setelah itu"

Taemin menggigit bibirnya, menenggak susu dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari Jinki yang berbalik dan membuka lemari es.

"Jinki hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Kau…lebih tampan dari yang aku fikirkan"

Jinki berkedip cepat dan menghela nafasnya.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu"

Taemin hanya membalasnya dengan tawa lepas saat melihat Jinki yang menajamkan tatapan matanya kearah Taemin.

…..

"Karena kau menghilang segera setelah syuting dan aku tidak bisa menghubungimu atau menemukanmu aku-"

"Ah baiklah, maafkan aku hyung"

Minho memohon kearah Jinki dan mengurut lengan Jinki yang menepisnya kesal.

"Kau tau bagaimana kagetnya aku saat melihat bocah itu keluar dari dalam kamarmu pagi tadi?"

Minho terkekeh.

"Kami mabuk hyung"

Jinki membuka tasnya dan melempar kotak pemberian Kibum di depan wajah Minho.

"Ini apa? Kau membelikan hadian untukku? Eiy~"

"Aku bertemu dengan Kibum kemarin"

Senyum Minho hilang, ia membuka kotak itu asal dan menatap gelang itu dengan diam tak berkomentar.

"Kibum bilang kemarin perayaan 3 tahun hubungan kalian"

Minho tersenyum masam menjawabnya.

"Lepaskan dia jika kau-"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya"

"Apa?"

Minho meraih gelang itu dan memakainya, menatap menantang kearah Jinki lalu berseru rendah.

"Aku tau kau akan langsung datang padanya jika aku melepaskan Kibum, dan aku tidak suka itu"

"Minho-ya"

"Aku minta maaf hyung, tapi aku tidak suka milikku di rebut orang lain"

Minho meraih ponselnya dan memotret pergelangan tangannya, mengirimkan gambar itu pada Kibum dan tertawa menang saat beberapa detik kemudian Kibum menghubunginya.

"Ya…aku sudah menerimanya"

Jinki dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas keluar sebelum mendengar suara Minho yang berbisik menggoda.

"Aku akan datang ketempatmu malam ini"

…..

TBC

….

REVIEWNYA YAAA.

….

SHINee's Back! Back! Back!

Yoohooo~(?)

…


End file.
